


Midnight snacks

by elkhooves



Category: Old Habits Die Hard - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, I love him, how do you tag stuff, i hate him but, its 3 am help, james is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkhooves/pseuds/elkhooves
Summary: James has this small voice in his head and he thinks it's just telling him to eat something so he can sleep. He was wrong and it starts an addiction.





	

James laid in his bed, trying to sleep. He didn't know what time it is but it felt late. He just couldn't sleep... There was this tiny voice in his head, nagging at him to do something. He couldn't tell what it was though. Maybe he was just hungry... Yeah... A little midnight snack wouldn't hurt. Maybe it'll help. Slowly, James sat up, rubbing at his eyes before he stood up and shuffled out of his room and to the kitchen. The entire house was pitch black and it resulted in James running into a couple of walls on his way to the kitchen. The red-head moved towards the refrigerator, reaching out a hand to open it but instead, he turned away to face the counter. What. He wanted to look in the fridge. Not the counter. The voice in his head was beginning to grow louder and more annoying. James grumbled under his breath, opening a drawer. He could see the faint outline of the knives in the drawer and he knew that the voice wanted him to take one. The man slowly took a knife, lifting it to inspect the blade in the dim kitchen light for a moment. 

He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that he was outside with a knife in his pocket and he wasn't really controlling his body. He just let autopilot take over. James stood outside an alleyway, staring into it. He heard someone in there then he began to walk into the alley. Brain, stop. There was only one guy in there... He was probably doing drugs or something but James didn't really care. All he cared about was making this stupid voice shut up. James reached into his pocket, pulling the knife out. Ohhh god. The man already knew James was there by the time he had his knife out. Oh well. Hopefully he doesn't have a gun. James stopped, placing a hand onto his head. The voice was practically screaming now and his head pounded. He needed it to stop. "I'm sorry... I just want it to stop.." James murmured, lunging towards the taller man. He felt blood on his hands and god... It smelled so good. Covering the guys mouth, James stabbed him again, waiting for his body to fall still before he stood up and shoved the knife back into his pocket. Now he just had to get this man home. 

James made up the excuse that if someone asked him why he was dragging the guy along the sidewalk, he would just say something like, "Oh, he got drunk and passed out so i'm dragging him home." He didn't want anyone to get close to them though... God it would be horrible if someone caught him. Once James managed to drag the guy back to his house, he walked inside, heading down to the basement. He never used it so hey, why not use it as a place to hide bodies? That seems pretty smart. Not really. Even though James killed a guy and dragged him back to his house, the voice wouldn't stop. He couldn't clearly understand it but he definitely heard the word "eat." What. Okay. He was hungry anyways... And he was already pretty fucking crazy. One try wouldn't hurt... Right? James took the knife from his pocket then grabbed the guy's arm, lifting it a bit to cut a small piece off. It looks gross but god... It smells so good to him... James sat there for a moment, looking at the piece he cut off before he stuck it in his mouth, slowly chewing. 

After he was done eating the piece, the voice stopped... Oh. James stood up, leaving the knife on the ground. He was covered in blood. He needed to shower but he also had to do something about this body. He could always cut up the body and store it in a fridge. Yeah... That'd work. It took James a good two hours to cut up the man he killed. It was long and boring but at least he had everything stored. Now he could shower and go back to sleep. James took one of those quick five minute showers then he walked back into his dark room, crawling into his bed, shutting his eyes then falling asleep.

A few weeks passed after James killed the man... The voice came back. That's not good. Fuck. He's also craving it. That's also not good. Oh well... Killing another person wouldn't hurt, right? I mean... He did it once. This would be the last time. No more killing people after this.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry  
> its 3 am  
> james is filthy and he doesnt stop lmao


End file.
